


To Protect Your Loved Ones

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Voltron Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Years Later, domestic sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron Week Day 3: Family/Home</p><p>Shiro and Keith are married and now have a child. Still, thoughts of their past life will never truly vanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect Your Loved Ones

 

'It's your turn,' Shiro mumbled, buried under various sheets. As an answer he received a simple grunting noise.

Groggily, Keith stood up and walked over to their child's nursery.

The infant was lying in its crib, snot running down its nose as it cried loudly.

As Keith took the child into his arms the cries grew more quiet and his son was now sobbing against his chest, nose pressed against his skin. Gently rocking the infant back and forth, Keith now moved to the kitchen so he could prepare his meal and feed him.

'Hey there, buddy,' he whispered as he brought the bottle closer to the child's mouth, 'just eat quickly and we'll both be happy.'

Luckily Akira was tired and went to sleep rather quickly after having finished his bottle.

Still wanting to sleep, Keith put Akira back into his crib and then went back to bed as well.

Trying to retrieve a few inches of the sheets, he pushed Shiro a bit to the side.

'Stop hogging the blankets, Takashi,' he mumbled before snuggling up against Shiro and falling asleep.

When he woke Shiro had already left the bed. After putting his hair into a messy ponytail and changing his clothes Keith decided to go to the living room, since Shiro probably sat there with their child as he usually did.

As expected, he was sitting on the couch with Akira in his arms. With his left arm he shook a children's toy to keep the infant busy while he himself was watching the news.

'Morning,' Keith grumbled as he sat down next to his husband and his child on the couch. Now smiling, Shiro gave him a quick peck on the lips.

'Good morning, Keith. How was the night?'

Rubbing his forehead, Keith now said, ' Akira went back to sleep rather quickly, so I got enough sleep tonight.'

A smile spread on Shiro's face and he leaned down to kiss his husband once again.

'You know I love you, right?' he mumbled, making Keith smile as well.

'I love you too, Takashi,' he replied.

Suddenly Akira started to whine, surprising them both.

'Someone needs attention,' Shiro chuckled as he handed him over to Keith so he could change their son's diapers.

 

Shiro was now sitting on the carpet while playing with Akira. Keith watched them from behind the kitchen counter as he rinsed off the dirty dishes.

Seeing them made him happy, a warm and fuzzy feeling was filling his chest.

Having grown up in the foster care system, he had never felt as if he truly belonged to one of the families who had taken him in. He usually only stayed for a few months, never enough time left to form any important bonds.

Now, he had his very own small family; a loving husband and a lovely child. He couldn't be happier and no words were fit to describe how much he loved them. He'd do anything to protect them from harm.

Years ago, Team Voltron had defeated the Galra after countless of agonizing battles. Still, there were even more dangers in the world.

Shiro, Keith and the rest of their team had been left with too many battle scars to count, they had all paid the price for battling the Galra.

Keith didn't want his child to go through the same pain, he would protect his loved ones..

Finally he had a family, a home, a place to return to. No matter what was going to come, he would never let them down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being so late, but I somehow ended up rewriting the whole thing. I am a sucker for domestic Sheith, so I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! ~Glen


End file.
